


I Like The Sound Of Skin Touching...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Phantom-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Jenny gets dominated.AU.





	I Like The Sound Of Skin Touching...

The silence is almost deafening at first, Phantom smirks as she leads Darcey closer to the bed, noting just how comfortable Jenny already is, she might not quite know what to do, but she knows how to tease. 

“Are you sure... Jen?”

The question comes from Darcey, the woman’s eyes already sparkling with interest even as she speaks, leaning slightly into Phantom when the other woman loops an arm around her waist. 

“I’m naked aren’t I?”

Phantom barely stifles her laugh. 

“That’s you told...”

She taunts, moving to lightly smack the bed near the girl’s head, a clear warning. 

“And you... behave.”

She is smirking even as she moves to help Darcey undress, taking her time to tease Darcey slightly, knowing she needs to get Darcey to the point where she’s more than willing to settle. She is still smirking when she lets Darcey undress her, moving with almost snake-like sway, moving to guide Jenny into place. 

“Patience...”

The comment comes even as Jenny hisses slightly. Her attention still locked on Darcey, smoothing hair from her eyes. 

“2 or 3 Angel?”

“3...”

Phantom smirks, moving to bind Jenny down with a move that is quick, almost too quick. 

“HEY!”

“You wanted to learn, didn’t you?”

Phantom’s words are teasing even as she moves to stroke the girl’s cheek, teasing her with the hint of a kiss before pulling back. 

“No more hissing.”

Her words are teasing even as she helps Darcey into place, settling the ballerina gently over Jenny, taking a moment to work out what angle she most wants to use. She is smirking even as she moves to settle behind Darcey, encouraging the woman to lean back into her, the friction will help as they work. 

She is still teasing the girl even as she moves to cup and caress Darcey’s breasts, keeping her steady even as she moves to run her other hand down Darcey’s body, and up Jenny’s, mirroring what was going on with Darcey near perfectly, her lips brushing against Darcey’s ear even as she whispered a suggestion, drawing a delighted smile from the other woman. Darcey’s own hands soon began to roam over the girl under her. 

Even as Darcey’s hands made their way south her moves were mirrored by Phantom, the woman making a point that she was focused on her lovers, and she was. 

The first real moan comes from Darcey, her hips arching just a little to make her press firmly against and onto Phantom’s fingers, the first light pearls of pleasure starting to glisten. She is smirking as she watches the girl lick her lips.

“Someone wants a taste...”

Her words are teasing even as she moves to settle Darcey again, encouraging the girl to taste her, her own hands moving once again to stroke over Jenny’s body, her fingers lightly teasing at her entrance, seeking a sign. 

It’s easy to take pleasure for Phantom, and she smirks to herself even as she sets her pace, the soft moans echoing from further up telling her that Jenny is keeping pace. 

Darcey, as often is true, comes undone easily, Phantom making a point to keep pushing, teasing and taunting Jenny until she too comes undone.


End file.
